Sun Set Eclipse
by Little.Blonde.Chick
Summary: 50 years after the great titanic sunk and the sun set Eclipse has set of so welcome aboard but will history replay its self?


**So this is my new story and I hope it goes well so I will put all the pairing fists but it includes a lot of people so please read the first bit also I put in there ages as well :**

**Mafia:**

**Jake- OC (23 – 21)**

**Paul – Bella (25 – 24)**

**Jared – Kim (25 -23)**

**Sam – Emily – Leah (later on maybe?) (31 – 29 – 24)**

**Seth – OC (20 – 20)**

**Emby – OC (22 – 20)**

**Quill – Claire (23 – 21)**

**Cullen's:**

**Carlisle – Esme (42– 40)**

**Emmett – Rosalie (24 – 22)**

**Jasper – OC (23 – 23)**

**Edward (25)**

**Others:**

**Charlotte – peter (24-24)**

**Lily (6)**

They say in life you only ever get one love in your life... so when is that going to happen.

70 days that is how long it takes to travel the world.

Not 90, 70 as you may think but not travelling ever where so basically we go from New York over to Europe then to china then over the top going around the top of America and round the west coast over to Hawaii and back round to new york city.

My name is Rosie and this is the journey of the Sun Set Eclipse

**Day 1 in the morning**

I walked down the same halls as I have been doing for the past two years and yet you could still get lost down this hall I mean on this floor there are about 50 rooms and all the doors are the same so you have to be care full not to go in the wrong room, but any how after about 5 minuets searching for my room I found it. You would have thought that I would have noticed some thing to remind me that this was my room but no what's the fun in that?

So any way, I push the wooden door open and in was the room that I had shared with my friends Leah and Kim sitting on there beds.

Leah well she had been here ever since she was 20 and knows every little thing about the ship and all the little passage ways and I mean all 200 of them so she is very handy to have when you're lost. She has black hair that goes to about her shoulders and has a side fringe she is really a simple girl with simple looks but still a great beauty. Leah is the girl that would bail you out of jail and not even ask any questions but yet knows when you're not ok. Most people think Leah is a cold hearted person but really most she is misunderstood her past is dark so its really understandable about how she acts around people who are not close to her. She may be a hard nut to crack but once your are close to her she is one heck of a good friend.

Then there is Kim who is almost impossible not to like every body loves her really she is just so sweet and when ever you are down she is all ways there to help but yet if some one hurts some one close to her then she turns into to well you don't ever want to be on the other end of one of her punches. Like Leah Kim has black hair that goes mid way down her back and also has straight hair with a lot of layers and is another beauty same as Leah. Even through they may have black hair and the same colour skin they have completely different personalities but I love them for it.

"What took you so long misses I was about to send out a search party" Leah said to me with a smile

"Sorry, but not every body has a amazing memory and knows every little thing and every little passage way" I said trying not to laugh

"Just because you have a crap memory" Leah smudged

"Guys its only day one can we just go to work" Kim said

"You guys go I need to get changed I will meet you there in 10 ok" I said

"Fine come on miss" Leah said dragging Kim through the door and shutting it on the way out. Once alone I get ready.

Leah's POV (sorry about the swap)

So once me and Kim leave the room to leave Rosie alone to get changed we head of to the bar to finish the counting of all the drinks so we know when someone has stole something. Anyway once we finale get there and yes it is one massive ship but with my excellent knowledge of the ship we get there in good time to look like we are not late and perfectly on time.

While I and Kim are finishing the counting Carlisle is showing bout 7 very hot guys around and walks into the ocean bar and starts to come closer to us. Even through all the guys look a lot like each other I started to recognise a face

SHIT

It's Sam. Sam being the guys who is married to the worst even through she never met me but that is what Sam said that summer in the hotel room outside of the city any way. I mean why he had to be here I know he leads the mafia over in New York but come on does life really hate me. So first what life likes to do to me is when I'm five decide to give me parents a divorce and send my dad packing over to Paris to marry a stupid French chick and then leave me with a drug addicted mother and then at the age of ten kills my little sister by shooting her in a ally way oh and the best part comes next while the police where in my house looking for well just stuff they have to do decide that my mum should go t jail for life and then send me in to foster care for the next seven years. So thank you god for making the next 70 days of my life living hell.

**So guys this is my first chapter of this story and I hope you like it . I know its not good its but it is just the introduction really next chapter is still day one but more drama I think**

**Love **

**.Chick**


End file.
